


temperature difference

by orbitalknight



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/pseuds/orbitalknight
Summary: A moment shared in summer heat may feel longer than most.





	temperature difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatsandBowties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsandBowties/gifts).

Eiji’s eyes linger for a moment on Ankh’s lips, but he doesn’t lean in for the kiss, not yet. Instead, he takes Ankh’s hand, the one that actually belongs to Ankh, and presses his lips to the place where scaly fingers meet knuckles. He’s thought about this enough that he can close his eyes without worrying about stabbing himself in the mouth on one of the pointier parts of Ankh’s limited personage. 

He can hear Ankh’s breath catch in a way that sounds much closer to a gasp than a scoff. A smile tugs at the corner of Eiji’s mouth as he turns Ankh’s hand over, letting his lips brush over the palm, leaving the impression of a kiss on each finger. Finally he pulls away, but keeps Ankh’s hand held with both of his. Ankh’s expression when Eiji looks up isn’t what he anticipated. There’s shock, naturally, but nothing on Ankh’s face, from the quirk of his mouth to the wrinkle between his eyebrows reads as a negative reaction. 

“Ankh,” Eiji says, “Isn’t this the part where you call me an idiot?”

Ankh makes a sound that isn’t quite a huff and arguably not an affirmative at all. 

After a moment that stretches into several, Ankh takes his hand from between Eiji’s with what almost could have been reluctance. “Maybe you are an idiot,” he says. 

Eiji tilts his head, not entirely convinced. “Huh?”

“As far as I am aware,” Ankh says, and there’s the haughty, prickly tone, “Don’t humans most often practice kissing mouth-to-mouth?” 

_ So that’s what you wanted, _Eiji supposes that explains Ankh’s shocked expression from before. Still, he doesn’t feel inclined to immediately indulge the Greeed. 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Eiji says, “But, y’know, your hand isn’t that different from a mouth, is it?” He flexes the fingers on his own right hand, making a slurping noise. 

Ankh scowls, true to form. He clicks his tongue. “Fine. Then we’ll have to see which one I like more.”

“Alright.” Eiji nods, and holds out both his hands, palms up. When Ankh frowns in confusion he adds an instruction: “Put your hands on top of mine.”

Ankh obliges with another huff, making it obvious he doesn’t understand the relevance of this to kissing. Eiji guides Ankh’s hands to rest on his shoulders. It’s a little awkward, but probably the safest arrangement. Before Ankh has a chance to object further, Eiji kisses him, hands resting on Ankh’s hips. 

At the beginning, all of Ankh had been cold, so it was easy to remember the only human parts of him were close to dead already. Even now, the hand tangling itself in Eiji’s hair wasn’t as warm as the pair of lips that had parted so readily against the pressure of Eiji’s mouth. _ I think it’s obvious which you like better. _

The second kiss doesn’t end as simply as Eiji intended, but he’d thought it was only going to be a peck on the lips when he initiated it, teasing Ankh into admitting what sort of kiss he wanted. But it stretches on as only summer minutes can and when Ankh pulls away it’s to a minimal distance, his curls still brushing against Eiji’s cheek. Eiji can feel the sharp tips of talon nails against his skin as Ankh moves his hand from its place at the back of his head. He kisses the pad of Ankh’s thumb as it crosses his lips, but he’s watching Ankh’s eyes rather than his appendages. Usually Eiji doesn’t find Ankh difficult to read, especially in close proximity. This is different. 

“Again,” Ankh says. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving me an excuse to finally write these two! i really enjoyed letting them kiss. 
> 
> i showed this to a friend who doesn’t watch rider and she said: “sometimes..............we as a people have bird boyfriends and that is just how it is” which i think is very wise.


End file.
